The Power of Love: The New Edition
by SugarCube55
Summary: This was originally a sequel to a story but...well it's not anymore. I think you can figure it out. They were American Transfers in second year. Please r/r!
1. Astronomy

The Power of Love by: Jeanna Watts, Courtney Coverdill, Emily Driscoll, Maxim Uybadin, and Ayse Uybadin  
  
(a/n): Hi! Yay!!! I finally go off my bum and put this stuff into paragraphs!!! I want at least two reviews before I put chapter two up. Thanks. Enjoy. taa-taa.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, but if the goddess, Joanne Rowling, would like to give them to me they would be perfectly welcome.  
  
  
  
Chapter One Astronomey  
  
  
  
'How much more of this crap-ola do they expect us to take?' Mandy Koff thought in Astronomey class. Most of the class was trying not to fall asleep, as it was midnight. Mandy did not have to try (very hard) not to fall asleep because she was not even tired.  
  
Mandy Koff was a very pretty girl. She had dark auburn corkscrew curls, porcelin skin, straight teeth, and dull green eyes, with a few freckles sprinkling her nose. But the strangest thing about her apperance was the lightning bolt scar on her right wrist.  
  
She got that scar when she was a baby from one of the worst dark wizards of all time. Lord Voldemort. Her father, the late Joseph (Joe) Koff, had used one of the most powerful counter-curses of all time to save her life. The Power of Love. He had been killed, she had come out of it with nothing but a scar on her wrist. That was why Voldemort went back to England in the first place.  
  
Her boyfriend, Harry Potter, had also come out of one of the Dark Lord's attacks with just a scar, except his scar was on his forehead instead of on his wrist.  
  
Right now Mandy was extreamly confused. She always did very well in Charms, but today her Charms teacher, Proffesor Flitwick, had called her something that confused her very much. He had called her 'Lily', but not just any 'Lily', he had called her 'Lily Evans'. She wasn't sure but she thought that 'Evans' was Harry's Mom's maiden name. Proffesor Flitwick, of course had apoligized, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that they were hiding shake the feeling that they were hiding something from her.  
  
'Harry has been acting weird around me latly (sp?). What if he doesn't like me anymore?!' she thought with worry. 'If he breaks my heart I'll break his jaw. Oh! Who am I kidding? I'd be heartbroken.' A hand suddenly laid down on her shoulder. Mandy jumped about two feet into the air. "Whoa! Settle down, its just me." Mandy turned around to find her best friend, Amy-Lynn Duncan starring (sp?) quizzically down at her. "Class ended about fifteen minutes ago. I thought that you were right behind me." Explained Amy-Lynn while looking down at Mandy weirdly.  
  
Amy-Lynn had dirty blond hair, tan skin, almost perfect teeth (herfront tooth was chipped), and honey brown eyes.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Guess I just got caught up, heh-heh." Said Mandy feeling kind of embaresssed (sp?).  
  
"Oh, yes! I can see it now. Mandy Koff! Dreamer extrodinair (sp?)! Well unless you wanna be dreaming in detention with Filch, you better dream your booty up to Gryffindor Tower." Replied Amy-Lynn jokingly. Mandy sighed. Her friend could be so weird sometimes.  
  
"Alright. Let's get going." Said Mandy with an evil glint in her eye. "Plus, you have to see your widdle Ronniekins before you go to bed." Amy- Lynn blushed a bright magenta kind of color. Ron Weasley was Amy-Lynn's boyfriend. It was kind of funny because Harry and Ron were best friends, and so were Mandy and Amy-Lynn.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to the tower. And your right, I do have to see Ron." Said Amy-Lynn. Her face had faded now, to just a pale pink color.  
  
"Amy-Lynn?" Asked Mandy in a would be sweet voice.  
  
"What do you want from me now?" Asked Amy-Lynn now sounding half asleep.  
  
"I'm to tired to be granting fa-fa-favors."finished Amy-Lynn, trying to stifile a huge yawn. "It's not a big one. Please do me this teeny-weeny little favor?" Pleaded Mandy, while holding up her finger to show how tiny she meant.  
  
"Ugh! Fine, what do you want me to do now? Said Amy-Lynn throwing her hands up into the air in defeat.  
  
"Geez. Don't have a cow ("moo" said Amy-Lynn), all I want you to do is ask Ron to as Harry if there is anything wrong and if he still likes me." Said Mandy very fast while looking at the floor.  
  
Amy-Lynn gave her a look of disbeilf. "Of course Harry likes you," Amy-Lynn said in a loud whisper, "are you crazy? Pigs would fly, without magic, the day Harry doesn't like you."  
  
"You don't know that. How would you know? Harry is your good friend but he isn't your best friend. I am! Harry is Ron's best friend, so probably only him and Ron know if Harry still likes me." Mandy shouted in a whisper. Amy- Lynn gave her a stunned look. Mandy sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's the matter with me. It just feels like everybody is hiding something from me. And it sucks, too!" Said Mandy while burying her face into her hands.  
  
Just then they approached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Password?" said the fat lady through a thick Scottish accent. "Yuriko flower." Said Amy-Lynn to the Fat Lady. ("Aren't they pretty then?" Said the Fat Lady.) "Listen Mandy, I'll ask Ron for you, but don't worry about it. I'm almost positive that Harry still likes you, okay?" Whispered Amy-Lynn to Mandy as Mandy walked toward the staircase and Amy-Lynn walked over to where Ron was sitting on a couch.  
  
Mandy went upstairs and into the dormitory as quietly as she could (because it was really late) and was about to get into bed when she thought: 'I'll never be able to fall asleep when I am this jumpy... I know! I'm gonna take a bath.' So she grabbed her bath-bag and stuffed in her pajamas and a towel and went downstairs to get to the girls bath.  
  
When she got down stairs she found Ron and Amy-Lynn on the couch not talking.but making out. Mandy smiled. She liked seeing her friend this happy. Amy-Lynn was never this happy at Oz. They were so caught up with each other that they didn't even notice when Mandy walked by them or when she opened or closed the door to the girls bath. The girls' bath was painted a light blue with white trimming and the floors were charmed to sparkle bright white. There were dozens of little shower/bathtub thingies, all in straight lines vertically and horizontally. They were all the same except for the shower curtains. The girls had to bring their own shower curtains or go without. Mandy's shower curtain had different kinds of lilies on it as lilies were her favorite kind of flowers.  
  
Mandy turned on the faucet to her tub to just the right tempature and while it was running took off her cloths and sank into the bath. She just relaxed for a few minutes before starting to think. She thought of al sorts of stuff. Harry, Amy-Lynn, her mom, and shower curtains. Why couldn't the school provide shower curtains for them? Couldn't they just conjure some, or something?  
  
When she was done she threw on her pajamas and wrung out her hair. Then she packed up her bathroom things and slipped on her dressing gown and slippers. With that done she walked out of the girls' bath. When she got out of the girls' bath she got the strangest feeling that she was being watched.  
  
'Good thing I have my wand in my pocket.' She thought. That thought made her feel a little more safe, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She decided that the feeling was her imagination and tried to forget it.  
  
She looked over toward the couch were Ron and Amy-Lynn were before. They were still there! Except they were all snuggled together asleep. 'Awww. They look so cute together.' Thought Mandy while giving her friends one of her so called 'perfect smiles'.  
  
"They look cute together, don't they?" Said a voice from behind Mandy. She jumped about three feet into the air. When she finally came back to her senses {about two milliseconds later}, she whipped out her wand and spun around ready to attack.  
  
Her 'attacker' was her boyfriend, Harry Potter. She lowered her wand. "What's the big deal?! You nearly scared me to death!" Said Mandy sounding extreamly pissed off.  
  
"Shush! I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist." Said Harry while giving her that cute little lopsided grin. Then he started to laugh lightly. Mandy was confused.  
  
"What's so funny?" Said Mandy, puzzled.  
  
"I like your pajamas." Said Harry in between laughs. Mandy had on a white pair of button-up satin pajamas with blue, green, and purple bubbles on it and was wearing slippers that matched.  
  
She held her head up proudly and said: "Thank you. These are my favorites." Then they both burst out laughing. "Hey, what are you doing out here anyway? Its really late ya know." Said Mandy knowingly. Harry laughed {again}.  
  
"Number one, I was looking for you. Number two, I could ask you the same thing." Said Harry while crossing his arms over his chest, proud that he had such a clever answer. Mandy giggled. Harry's smile faded a little. "Whats so funny? What did I say??" Asked Harry sounding mildly confused.  
  
Mandy smiled just ever so sweetly at him. "You're so cute." Said Mandy. Then she got up on her tiptoes {she had to because she was a head shorter than him} and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to bed." Said Mandy. She sighed. "But I'm too tired to climb all the way up to my dorm." Pouted Mandy.  
  
Harry smiled knowingly. "Want me to carry you?" Asked Harry in a voice that was just a little too innocent. Mandy smiled. Her boyfriend could be so sweet sometimes. She really would have liked a ride up to her dorm, but she woulndn't make him do that. "I don't think you could-" Mandy got cut off by Harry picking her up, "pick me up." She finished.  
  
"You are as lite as a feather." Said Harry smiling. "Um.Harry.uh.what about my bag?" Asked Mandy when they were almost to the top to the spiral stair- case.  
  
"Oh. I forgot that. Accio, bathbag!" Murmered Harry under his breath. Mandy's bath bag came flying up the stairs. It followed them the rest of the way up the stairs. Harry magically opened the door. He gently set Mandy down on the bed and pulled the covers over her body. Then thinking that Mandy was asleep, beant down, kissed her on the forehead, and said: "Goodnight., my lovely flower." Then he walked out of the door.  
  
'Hmmm.that's odd,' thought Mandy, trying to keep awake, but she gave in. 'I'll ask him in the morning.,' she thought while drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
A/n: Did you like it? I know. I know. It is a little bit Mary-Sueish. But it will get better. I promise you it will get better! Please r/r! Thanks!!! 


	2. The Owl The Rising and The Betrayal

The Power of Love  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Goth-Girl, my first reviewer.  
  
(A/n): Hi! I decided to be nice and up load the second chapter. Hope you like it! By the way, this takes place during fifth year. And Harry is way out of character in this chapter. But don't worry. There is a method to my madness. By the way, sorry to all the people who like Cho Chang. But I hate her. I might make her nice later but the chances are very slim.  
  
Chapter Two The Owl and the Rising and Betrayal  
  
Mandy woke up with a start.  
  
She had programmed her wand to go off at 7:45, but it felt like much earlier. She groaned and got out of bed and stubbed her toe as she did. 'This is not going to be a good day. She had a bad dream last night and had been sweating, so she had to take another shower. She grabbed her bath bag and shoved in some new robes. She then put on her dressing gown and slippers and headed down the spiral staircase that headed down to the common room.  
  
Ron and Amy-Lynn were still there! Mandy laughed out loud and that woke them up.  
  
"What time is it?" Wondered Ron groggily.  
  
"About 7:45." Said Mandy while looking at her watch. She then grabbed Amy-Lynn by the arm ("Hey! What's the big idea?!"), and dragged her into the girls' bath.  
  
Since neither Mandy nor Amy-Lynn was morning people, they didn't talk very much. While Mandy was in the shower she thought about her dream.  
  
Her Mother was in her dream. And so was Voldemort. But at the end of her dream, her Mother wasn't there anymore. Strange.  
  
Mandy jumped out of the shower and dried off. She put on her underwear. Then she put on light blue stone wash jeans, and a plain white u- neck t-shirt. After that she slipped on her robes. They weren't her regular robes. They were black, of course, but were hemmed with forest green thread that matched her eyes perfectly. They also had renaissance sleeves that with the right spell could turn into regular robe sleeves.  
  
"Ayse," muttered Mandy under her breath. The renaissance sleeves suddenly sprang into regular robe sleeves. Mandy smiled. The robes fit her figure well. She ran a brush through her hair, held her wand to her head, and said: "Messius," and with a flash of violet light her hair was suddenly on top of her head in a messy bun. She quickly put on her shoes and socks. Then she started on her makeup.  
  
She took out of her bath bag: a light blush, some silver-white crème eye shadow, and some black eye liner, some lip gloss, her silver necklace with the 'M' pendant that had light green emeralds on it, her lily promise ring, and light green post earrings.  
  
She gently dusted her cheeks and nose with blush, applied her silver- white eye shadow onto her eyelid, then she put on her black eyeliner and her lip gloss. She then pulled her necklace over her neck and clasped it. She then slipped on her promise ring, and snapped in her earrings.  
  
'Perfect!' Thought Mandy. She packed up her bath bag and ran up the spiral staircase to put her bath bag away and get her school bag. Amy-Lynn had already gone down to breakfast. Mandy ran out of the portrait hole and all the way to the great hall.  
  
"Hi guys! Good god! I almost missed breakfast!" Said Mandy while taking her usual seat beside Harry and across from Amy-Lynn. The post came in while Mandy was eating piling bacon onto her plate. A tawny owl that Mandy had never seen before swooped down low and landed in front of Mandy.  
  
"Hey, that looks like a ministry owl," said Ron in bewilderment, "I wonder what the Ministry of Magic wants with you Mandy?" He finished.  
  
"I don't know." Said Mandy truthfully.  
  
"Well, lets open it up and see then," said Amy-Lynn in excitement. Mandy slit the letter open to find:  
  
  
  
Dear Ms. Koff,  
  
We regret to inform you that the Dark Lord has risen again. His first stop was at your house at 16325 Park lawn Drive, at about 3:45 to about 6:30 am, where he killed your mother, Candy Violet McClure Koff. You have our deepest sympathies. You are also invited to join a specially trained organization of aurors, The Order of the Phoenix, who are trained to battle against the Dark Lord. We await your reply.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
(Minister of Magic)  
  
Mandy's eyes filled with tears. She flung down the letter and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry yelled something at her as she ran through the doors, but she didn't care. Her mother was gone forever...and she didn't even get to say goodbye.  
  
{Harry's Point of View}  
  
  
  
"Mandy, wait!" Shouted Harry, standing up as Mandy ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"That was...interesting." Said Amy-Lynn sounding unsure.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Shouted Harry, while picking up the letter and reading it.  
  
"Shut doesn't go up." Said Amy-Lynn wisely.  
  
"Damn..." Said Harry quietly.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" asked Ron sounding worried.  
  
"Read the letter. I have to go find Mandy." Said Harry while starting to get up. Then, he to went running out of the Great Hall.  
  
'Where could she be?' Thought Harry, worried. Then it hit him. 'I am such an idiot! She's at the lake! Grow a brain, Harry!' Thought Harry, surprised at his own stupidity. So he reversed his direction and ran full speed to the lake.  
  
He had just got outside the great oak doors that led to the entrance hall when he saw Mandy. He sprinted towards her a little bit but he felt as if he couldn't run, or walk for that matter, another step. "Accio, Mandy!" Muttered Harry when he finally caught his breath. Mandy came zooming toward him about five feet off of the ground looking quite startled. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Harry took her into his arms and just held her. He stayed like that for a long time.  
  
Do you want to talk about it?" Whispered Harry while kissing her on the forehead. Mandy shook her head not lifting it off his chest.  
  
"H-Harry?" Asked Mandy in a quivering voice.  
  
"Yes, Mandy?" Answered Harry.  
  
"What are we going to do...now that Voldemort is back?" Mandy asked, shivering slightly. The funny thing was that she wasn't even cold.  
  
"I don't know, Mandy. I don't know." Answered Harry in a compassionate voice. Then, as an after-thought, Harry said: "Lets go see Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." So they walked to Professor Dumbledores office. "Acid Pops," said Harry to the stone gargoyle that was in front of Professor Dumbledores office. The gargoyle sprang aside. They walked into his office.  
  
Fawkes, Dumbledores pet phoenix, flew over to Mandy and landed on her shoulder. "Why, hullo Harry, Mandolin-"  
  
Professor Dumbledore got cut off as Mandy said: "Pardon my interruption, but please call me Mandy."  
  
"Very well. Hullo, Harry, Mandy, how are you today?" Resumed Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm fine, but I think that Mandy has had better." Said Harry with his arm around Mandy's waist.  
  
"Oh? Well, Ms.Koff, have a seat and we will talk about your day. Mr. Potter, you may go to the dungeons to fetch Miss Duncan and Mr. Weasley. All four of you have the day off. Tell Professor Snape that I said that." Said Professor Dumbledore. Harry nodded, and then left.  
  
  
  
{Mandy's Point of View}  
  
  
  
"Now, Miss Koff, what could make you so sad on such a lovely day?" Asked Professor Dumbledore. About a half an hour later Mandy had finished pouring out her life story to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"My god." Said Dumbledore in amazement.  
  
"Thank you for listening Can I go find Harry, Ron and Amy-Lynn now?" Asked Mandy.  
  
"Yes." Said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Then Mandy ran outside to the lake. The Lake was her sanctuary. 'Just to think, I will never get to hug her again, never get to see her smile at me when I bring home a good grade, never get to tell her that I admire her, never get to say I love you to her ever again.' Just that thought made Mandy's eyes water.  
  
  
  
{Third Person's Point of View}  
  
  
  
Amy-Lynn suddenly rushed up to Mandy and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I have an idea. Lets all go up to Hogsmeade and get a butter-beer. That'll make you feel better. And who knows, Harry might even buy you a present." Said Ron while nudging Harry in the ribs with a smirk on his face. He was trying to change the mood. Amy-Lynn hit Ron in the shoulder playfully.  
  
"Ron! I think you're dragging Harry into unknown territory." Said Amy- Lynn, and then she turned to Harry. "Harry, never take a woman shopping, unless you want your wallet clean out." Said Amy-Lynn in a would be know-it- all voice.  
  
"Um...Amy? I don't mean to interrupt you wonderful speech and all, but...just what is a wallet?" Asked Ron sounding interested.  
  
Mandy, no matter how sad she was, found this extremely funny. Mandy looked at Amy-Lynn. Then, they both burst out laughing. " I can't believe you don't know what a wallet is!" Said Mandy in-between laughs.  
  
"Well excuse me for not being born a half and half." Said Ron in mock hurt.  
  
"Chill out! We were just joking! A wallet is a type of money sack." Said Mandy.  
  
"Oh," Said Ron. Mandy and Amy-Lynn had one last giggle before settling down.  
  
"Alright. Lets go to Hogsmeade. And I will buy you a present, Mandy, but just one, please? I forgot to fill up my money pouch at Gringotts." Asked Harry.  
  
"Okay," said Mandy just a little too innocently.  
  
"Hey! I just remembered! There is a dance at the 'Three Broomsticks' tonight! You guys want to go do that?" asked Amy-Lynn, sounding very excited.  
  
"I'm in," Said Ron  
  
"Me, too," Said Harry.  
  
"You guys, I don't know if I should go, I mean, I would probably just depress you guys." Said Mandy looking at the floor.  
  
"That's nonsense Mandy! You're going to come with us and I am going to cheer you up," Said Amy-Lynn, "Riodelo happy!" Said Amy-Lynn with her wand pointed at Mandy. Amy-Lynn had done a special kind of cheering on Mandy. It kept her from getting sad and angry.  
  
"I'm definitely going!" Said Mandy as if nothing had happened. "Robes or casual?" Asked Mandy.  
  
"It's casual and it's American style! And it has karaoke!" Answered Amy-Lynn sounding very excited.  
  
"Is Hogwarts aloud to attend or do we have to sneak out again?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes! Isn't that totally sweetish?!" Said Amy-Lynn getting hyper.  
  
"You said it was American." Said Ron getting confused.  
  
"Never mind. Mandy, come on! We have to go get ready. Guys, meet us at the common room at 8:45 and don't be late!" Shouted Amy-Lynn while dragging Mandy away.  
  
  
  
* * * * In the Girl's Dorm * * * * *  
  
  
  
Amy-Lynn was making lists. The first one said:  
  
  
  
Mandy  
  
Black Sparkle Mini Skirt 'Innocent?' Shirt Black Heeled Clogs Knee-socks High Pigtails Fluffy Black Ponytail Holders 'Mandy' Emerald Necklace Baby Pink Lip Gloss Blush Dark Brown Eye Liner White Crème Eye Shadow Caboodles Glitter Dust  
  
The next list said:  
  
  
  
Amy-Lynn  
  
Red and Black Flame T-Shirt Tight Leather Flares Ankle Socks Small Heeled Boots High Pony Tail with Braids Hanging Down Plain Black Scrunchie 'Amy-Lynn' Topaz Necklace Dark Nude Lip Gloss Blush Black Eye Liner Gray Eye Shadow Caboodles Glitter Dust  
  
By the time they were done it was almost time to leave. When they came down the stairs, they saw Harry and Ron.in tuxes! "Oh, well we can't have that, now." Said Amy-Lynn as she pulled out her wand and pointed it towards Harry and Ron. "Americus Maleicous!" Said Amy-Lynn.  
  
"That's much better." Said Mandy approvingly. Now, both Harry and Ron were in button-up shirts and baggy pants. "Shall we go then?" Asked Mandy with a small smile.  
  
Harry pulled his eyes away from her long enough to say: "Uh, sure. Lets go then." The carriage ride there was very quiet as both boys were still checking out the girls. When they got there you could hear the music from about a mile or two away.  
  
"Ahhhh.this is heaven." The two girls said together. The boys looked at them as if they were crazy. When they stepped inside the boys automatically stepped toward the chairs.  
  
"You don't want to dance?" Amy asked Ron.  
  
"Uh.I think I will just sit this one out." Said Ron nervously.  
  
Then Dean Thomas came over to the boys and asked them why they weren't dancing and they said that they didn't know how. So he offered to teach them. While Dean was teaching the boys how to dance, the girls were..................................  
  
"Hey, Amy-Lynn, lets go sing karaoke! Please?" Mandy begged Amy-Lynn.  
  
"Okay, fine lets do it. Said Amy-Lynn also excited. They went up to the DJ and asked him to play the music and back round of "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne.  
  
"And now the two American Beauties, Mandy and Amy-Lynn, are going to sing for us 'Complicated' by Avril Lavigne." Said the DJ to the crowd. The girls walked up on stage, grabbed their microphones, and started to sing.  
  
Amy-Lynn:  
  
Chill out, Whatcha yelling' for? Lay back, Its all been done before. And if, You could only let it be, You will see. I like, You the way you are. When we're Driving' in your car, And when Your talking' to me One on one. But you've become Somebody else 'Round everyone else Watching' your back Like you cant relax. Ya try to be cool Ya look like a fool to me!  
  
Mandy and Amy-Lynn:  
  
Tell me, Why ya have to go And make Things so Complicated? I see the way you. Acting like ya somebody else Gets me frustrated! See the way you, You fall, And you crawl, And ya break, And ya take, What cha get And you turn it into Honesty! So promise me, I'm never Going to find you faking' No, no, no.  
  
Mandy:  
  
You come, Over unannounced. Dressed up Like your something' else Where you Are And where it's at you see You're making me Laugh out! When ya Strike a pose! Take off All your preppy cloths! You're not fooling Anyone! When you've become Somebody else 'Round everyone else! Watching your back Like you cant relax! Ya try to be cool! Ya look like a fool to me!  
  
Mandy and Amy-Lynn:  
  
Tell me, Why ya have to go And make Things so complicated? I see the way you're Acting like You're somebody else Gets me frustrated I see the way you You fall And you crawl And you break And you take What ya get And ya turn it into Honesty! So promise me I'm never going to Find you faking! No no no No no No no no No no  
  
  
  
Mandy stole a glance at Harry and Ron. Ron was sitting down on a chair at the side of the room. Harry was...booty dancing with a bunch of girls! Mandy was seeing red. It was wrong to be dancing like that with that sort of song.  
  
  
  
Mandy and Amy-Lynn:  
  
Chill out What cha yelling for? Lay back Its all been done before And if You could only Let it be You will see. Somebody else 'Round everyone else Watching your back Like you cant relax You try to be cool Ya look like a fool To me. TO ME! Why you have to go And make things So complicated? I see the way you Acting like you're somebody else Gets me Frustrated! I see the way you You fall And you crawl And you break And you take What ya get And you turn it into Honesty! And promise me I'm never going to Find you faking! No no No!  
  
And the song was over.  
  
Mandy and Amy-Lynn then went to find Harry. Amy-Lynn had only one thing in mind: 'Kick Harry's ass, kick Harry's ass!' When they found him he was snogging with some girl (CHO) and Ron was trying to make him stop. "That's enough Ron." Said Mandy in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"Thank y." Harry cut himself off when he saw who the speaker was.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Asked the slut (CHO) who was sitting on the other side of him.  
  
"Honey?! Who is you calling honey? You have no right to call me honey." Harry got cut off as Mandy said: "Oh, but she does, Harry. When you O.M. with someone they have the right to call you anything that they want. Or did you not know that?" She turned around and started to walk toward the door when Harry called out: Hey, Mandy! What crawled up your ass and died?"  
  
Mandy stopped dead in her tracks then she slowly turned around and walked back to Harry and got all up in his face. "DO you really want to know what crawled up my ass and died?! My mom did!!! You, Mr. Egomaniac crawled up my ass and died! First her, now you!" She turned over to the slut (CHO), "And I don't even want to look at you." She said, and spit on her.  
  
With that she turned around and started to leave when: "Mandy, wait!" Shouted Harry starting to get up. Mandy spun around to face him.  
  
"No! I won't wait! Harry Potter, you only care about yourself and don't give a shit about anyone else or their feelings!" Shouted Mandy in a voice that would later be known as 'Hell's Holler'.  
  
"Well, that went better then I expected." Ron said while walking up to Harry.  
  
"I hope you're happy, Harry! Because you just lost the best thing that ever happened to you! Mandy has already been hurt today! You are the worst; you thought she could take more?! Are you on crack?!" Shouted Amy- Lynn running after Mandy.  
  
"I don't know why he did that! I thought that he liked me!" Said Mandy with tears in her eyes and voice that refused to spill. Needless to say part of her cheering charm had been broken. Then she collapsed into Amy- Lynn's arms and was having a sobbing fit.  
  
"Shh, I know." Was all Amy-Lynn said.  
  
"Are you going to say anything to Ron?" Mandy asked while wiping her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I would like that." Ron said, coming out from behind them.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" Said Mandy going back to her crying.  
  
"We have to talk to Harry, Ron." Said Amy-Lynn standing up and linking her arm with Ron's. She was a girl on a mission. "Wait here, Mandy, we'll be right back!" Amy-Lynn said as she and Ron walked into the dance hall to find Harry. When they got back into the dance hall Harry was trying to fight the slut (CHO) off of him.  
  
"Ugh! Get off of me!" Screamed Harry. The whole pub went silent. "What?! Keep on dancing people! Nothing to see here!" Shouted Harry, still trying to subdue a slutty Cho. Then Ron and Amy-Lynn burst in. Amy-Lynn was standing in front of Ron. They were both pissed off.  
  
"Skittales!" Ron had just let out his anger on the slut (CHO). She had Skittles popping out of her butt. (a/n: Sorry to all Cho fans, but I couldn't help myself!)  
  
"As for you Harry." Amy-Lynn was cut off as Mandy came storming through the doors.  
  
"Freeze!" Shouted Mandy. Every-one froze, except for Mandy, Amy-Lynn, Ron and Harry. The other part of Mandy's cheering charm had broken. "What the hell is your problem, Harry Potter?" Said Mandy in an angry voice. Harry stayed silent. "We are over! I hope you like your choice! Have a nice life!" Said Mandy with venom in her voice. With that she slapped Harry hard on the cheek and started for the door with Ron and Amy-Lynn not very far behind.  
  
"Come back, Mandy!" Pleaded Harry in a almost crying voice. Mandy turned on her heel to face Harry, and said only four words: "Don't Fuck with Americans."Then she turned around and left.  
  
"Should we go back and pick Harry up?" Asked Ron.  
  
"No!" Said Mandy.  
  
"Let him walk." Finished Amy-Lynn.  
  
When they returned it was about 10:30 on a Friday night. Ron quickly retreated to his room and Amy-Lynn to the showers. While Amy-Lynn was gone, Mandy wrote in her diary. Her diary was a hunter green colorb and had 'Mandolin' written on it in swirly gold script. Her mother had given it to her.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Mom died, but I can't bare talk about right now. But today when I went to Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron, and Amy-Lynn, something terrible happened. While Amy-Lynn and I were singing karaoke, Harry started booty dancing with a lot of girls. Then he started to kiss Cho Chang, the school slut. When I went to leave he said 'What crawled up your ass and died?' and I said my mom. Then I left but came back in to get Ron and Amy-Lynn. When I came in Cho had Skittles popping out of her butt. How strange. So I told Harry that it was over and slapped him. Then Ron, Amy-Lynn, and I left him at Hogsmeade. And he had to walk home. Well, I gotta go. I think I hear Aamy-Lynn coming.  
  
Love, Mandy  
  
  
  
She slipped her diary under her pillow. A few minutes later, Amy- Lynn walked in.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Asked Amy-Lynn.  
  
"Yes!" Said Mandy. "I've got an idea, get your wand and come with me!" Said Mandy all excited. "Okay, I guess." Replied Amy-Lynn.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/n): So how did you like it? Cliffhanger! Remember I love reviews. 


	3. A Time For Magic

The Power of Love  
  
(A/N): I hope you like it! Sorry it's so short.  
  
Chapter Three A Time For Magic  
  
As Mandy and Amy-Lynn headed toward to Ravenclaw dorm they passed Harry and Ron's room.  
  
When they got to the Ravenclaw dormatory they snuck in. What they did is take all of Cho's robes and said "Totalus." Then on the back of every robe it said in shining gold:  
  
"Hold on to your boyfriends, girls! Cause here we come!"  
  
Mandy and Amy-Lynn laughed silently and ran down the hall. When they got to the Fat Lady, Mandy shouted in a whisper: "Yuriko Flower!"  
  
"My gracious! What are you two girls doing out of bed this late?" Asked the Fat Lady.  
  
But instead of answering Amy-Lynn said: "You wont tell anyone will you?" And before the Fat Lady could answer she said: "Thanks!" She turned to Mandy, "Come on Mandy, lets go!" And then she pulled Mandy through the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh my god! Mandy, that was brilliant! We should do that more often!" Said Amy-Lynn  
  
"Hmmm...I could see that. The prank misstresses of Hogwarts. But one thing's for sure." Mandy smiled evily. "I cant wait untill tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/n): Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be called 'Meeting Hermione'. Hermione has been at an exchange program in Egypt. Read and review. 


	4. Meeting Hermione

The Power of Love: The New Edition  
  
by: Jeanna Watts aka SugarCube55, Emily Driscoll aka Eve105, Courtney Coverdill, Ayse Uybadin, And Maxim Uybadin.  
  
(A/n): I hope that you like it. I would like to take the time now to thank all of my reviewers. All Three of you! This chapter is dedicated to MysticSorceror, who said that I made her cry. I was so touched. Thank you, MysticSorceror!!! I made Hermione evil. Sorry! But Egypt has "Changed" her. Well, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Four Meeting Hermione  
  
The next morning Mandy was a mixture of tired and excited. Tired, because she had been up till one last night, and excited, because she could see Cho in her 'new' robes today. 'I can't wait to see Cho's face! She won't know what hit her!' she thought. Mandy smiled with an evil sort of pleasure.  
  
"Hey, Mandy! Get up! Ron has someone he wants us to meet!" Shouted Amy-Lynn's voice from across the dorm. Mandy got reluctantly up out of bed and got dressed. She then pointed her wand at her head and said: "Maxim!" Her hair was suddenly half up in a low ponytail in the back of her head. Then she pointed her wand at her face and said: "Quick Fix!" And her makeup was quickly done; it was just some blush, eyeliner, and clear lipgloss. "Amy-Lynn! Are you ready to go? Cause I am! And I want to get this over with so I can go to breakfast!" Shouted Mandy to Amy-Lynn.  
  
"Alright! Hold your horses!" Amy-Lynn shouted back to Mandy.  
  
"Come on! Lets go!" Said Mandy sounding like a little kid at Disney World. Then she practically dragged Amy-Lynn while getting up.  
  
"Hold it! Hold it! I can walk without help!" Said Amy-Lynn while getting up.  
  
"Gees! I was just trying to help. Now come on!" Said Mandy while running down the stairs. When she got down there she saw Ron, Harry ('Ughh!' thought Mandy), and a tan girl with a lot of bushy brown hair.  
  
"Excuse me," Said the girl. "But are you by any chance 'Mandy Koff'?" She asked in andif-you-are-then-I'm-gonna-kick-your butt' kind of voice. Mandy snapped out of her hyper state and said: "And if I am?" Asked Mandy in the same tone that she used on Harry the night before.  
  
"Because if you I have to kick your bum." Said the girl while curling her fingers in her hair making it frizz even more.  
  
"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Asked Mandy glaring at her.  
  
"First I need to know if you are Mandy." The girl said with a smug look. She must have felt proud of herself for some reason.  
  
"No, I'm her personal secretary. Of course I am Mandy!" Mandy shook her head. This girl needed to get a clue.  
  
"Then I guess I will just have to do this!" She tried to throw a punch at Mandy, but Mandy caught the girls fist about five inches away from her face.  
  
"Little girl," Said Mandy as if she was talking to a small child, "you never aim for the face on the first hit. You aim for the chest." Mandy aimed a punch for her chest, it hit its target. The girl doubled over in pain. "Then, you go for the stomach." Mandy hit her in the stomach and she doubled over even more (if it was possible). "Then, and only then do you go for the face." Mandy slapped her in the face and a huge red mark appeared. Mandy stepped back to observe her work. "Oh, and little girl?" Asked Mandy. All the girl could do was groan. "Don't fuck with Americans." With that Mandy walked out of the portrait hole. And as she walked down the corridor she thought: 'Damn! Ron needs to get himself some better friends!'  
  
When Mandy got to the Great Hall, Cho wasn't there yet. 'Damn!' thought Mandy. She wanted to see Cho's 'beautiful' robes. So she waited at the door for Ron and Amy-Lynn. When they came in (unfortunately the girl and Harry were about twenty feet behind), they walked over to the Gryffindor table together. But today, Mandy took a different seat. Instead of sitting in between Amy-Lynn and Harry, she sat across from an empty seat and beside Ron. Then the girl and Harry came in.  
  
Harry sat across from Mandy (whose nose twitched in disgust), and the girl across from Amy-Lynn. "Really! I don't know why you're her friend. She's probably all muscle, no brain. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, I just here from Egypt." The girl said, as if she were continuing a conversation that she and Amy-Lynn had just been having. Amy-Lynn looked angry.  
  
"How dare you! You have no right to talk about Mandy like that! You really don't know whom you're messing with, do you, hat hair? I'll give you a tip. Don't screw with Americans." Said Amy-Lynn with venom in her voice. Hermione tried to say something, but Amy-Lynn cut her off. "You wanted to know why I'm her friend? I'm her friend because a nice, kind, pretty, smart, and just an all around good person! Oh, yeah! And she has the highest grade point average in the school!" Shouted Amy-Lynn. Amy-Lynn's face had gone red from screaming and Hermione was starting to hyper-venalate. "And if I were you I would not mess with Mandy, because like eailer when you got beat up, she'll do it again."  
  
"Oh! You're hypervenelating!" Said Mandy evilly. "Let me help you." As she said that she poured a glass full of water over Hermione's head. The whole Great Hall was laughing. So Hermione ran away like an asshole with Harry chasing after her.  
  
"Well, that takes care of them," said Mandy in a satisfied type of voice.  
  
(A/N): How did you like it? Please review!!!!!! 


End file.
